hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
City Hall
The "City Hall" is the first location the player is allowed to enter. Being the first scene, it must be explored to level up and access the Room of Fate. Even after more locations are unlocked, it is still an important area for many of the City's Quests. When entered, the viewpoint is in the middle of a foyer, cluttered with ornate items and statues. City Hall is designed to be simple to play; it has a vastly symmetrical appearance, straightforward perspective, and diverse lighting to aid the player's vision (one can clearly see the differences between the red stairways, stained glass top and center). Even at high Ranks, many of the objects remain in a clear sightline. During the Feb 2020 event, City Hall got a new updated look. It was renamed and players progress was saved. It's been renamed Hall of Wisdom and placed into the Dungeons. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of City Hall. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Airship * Printed on open book page, right front floor * Upper left corner of built-in bookcase Apple * Above book held by central statue * On open chest, center front * On the right of the hooded statue, sitting on top of the aqua/gold hourglass * On the ground, close to left staircase lower end, half cut * Top of left staircase, stony decoration * In left stained glass window Binoculars * On bench in front of built-in shelf, left side * Hanging from built-in shelf, right side * Hanging from the armor statue's neck Birdcage * Hanging from tail of left gargoyle * On floor near right staircase * Hanging from ceiling of left upper backroom Briefcase * On chair by built-in bookcase (blue) *Next to right shelf, front of scene *On the cover of the open chest, front center Building Model * Left shelves of built-in bookcase * On side of open trunk on floor * On the left staircase, a church * Right staircase (church) Bust Statue *On column on right stairs *In the back room *At the bottom of right stairs *On the floor, in front of the left built-in bookcase Camera * On top of open chest * On the railing far top right corner * Bottom of the left staircase Cane (ball handle, see "Walking Stick" for similar items) * Held by hands of armor * Hanging on left door, upper gallery Crown *Hanging on candelabrum, right upper gallery *On ghost statue's head *In front of the hooded statue on the right on top of the gold/aqua colored hourglass Decanter *Lowest stair left *Pedestal of the hooded statue on the left *In front of the chest, bottom front *On the table right of the back room opening *Far right on the shelf Direction Sign * Pedestal of the hooded statue * Bottom of the right stairs Encrypted Cylinder * Left shelve of built-in bookcase Fan * Left sleeve of ghost * In armor's hands * Middle, right staircase * Pedestal of hooded statue * In left stained glass window Ferret * Shoulder of knight's armor * Right side of left gargoyle * Standing in front of left built-in shelf, close to stool (difficult to identify) * Right gallery, between handrail pillars Film''Silver film roll'' *At bottom left side of central ghost statue *Left gallery, between handrail pillars *Right gallery, between handrail pillars Gavel *Second shelf on the left of the back bookcase *On table to the left of the bottom of the right hand staircase *Leaning against the backside of the open chest Globe * On right staircase * Near the top of the left staircase * Held by right gargoyle * At the bottom of the right staircase tilted over Gun * On 3rd shelf of left built-in bookcase * Held by armor Hat * Statue's head * Gargoyle's head, end of left staircase * On stack of books by lower doorway, red hat * On the railing of the left staircase, red * On the fern on the far right, dark blue Lamp * On the left staircase halfway up * On the floor near the door to back room * On the floor next to open chest, left * leaning before the damaged staircase Letter *In the armor's arms *Below right handrail, behind the dog status Map *Left stairs *On ground in front of left stairs *above the upper right doorway *hanging over a picture upstairs top center Metronome *Lower end of right staircase, standing on pile of books *On top of open chest Owl * Flying out of upper left doorway * Left elbow of statue * Branch of plant * Design in armor's helmet * Decoration of built-in shield, below left gargoyle * On the wall left of open door Padlock * On floor, bottom of left staircase * On armor's right collarbone Puppet * Hanging in the open doorway, right upper level * Held by right hand of statue (detective) * On floor to right of open chest * Sitting on right stairs * Sitting on central piece of handrail upper gallery, close to right gargoyle Scales * Decorative door panel on built-in bookcase * On top of open chest * Above right gargoyles wing between stained windows * Right staircase, on pedestal Seedling * At the end of the left staircase * Under glass dome on right side table * At hooded statue's pedestal * Armor's left arm Shield * Round shield on top right door * Near bottom of right stairs * On right gargoyle * On the wall of left stairs * Round wooden shield right of open chest Skull *On right stairs *On built-in shelf, next to backroom door *Replacing gargoyle face on left staircase pillar *Below top left candelabrum *Lower end of left handrail Smoking Pipe * In ghost's mouth * On railing of left staircase * On top of open chest Spyglass * Hands of knight's armor * Lying, on central piece of handrail * On left gallery, on a tripod * On the right stairs * standing in front of the aqua/gold hourglass Telephone *On the furniture near left stairs *Top end of right staircase, standing on handrail *On the table on the far bottom right *On the floor in front of the right staircase *Right to the hooded statue on a pile of books *On the wall behind left gargoyle Trophy Cup * On right staircase * Left of right staircase, on the ground * In front of the chest bottom front * On a pedestal at the top of the left staircase Umbrella * On the right side of the book in front of the ghost * Leaning, bottom of left staircase * Open, top of left staircase * Hanging from the hooded statue's left arm (blends in with his robe) Violin * On table by right staircase * Leaning against base of left staircase * Near right statue, before the top rail * In backroom * Leaning against the hooded statue, left side * in the stained glass left hand side Walking Stick (See "Cane" for similar items with round ball handle ) * At the bottom of the right staircase * along the top of the gallery railing (curved handle) * right side of the hooded statues cloak Ranks Gallery CH New Rank I 2.png|Rank I CH_New Rank II_2.png|Rank II CH_New Rank III_2.png|Rank III CH_New Rank IV_2.png|Rank IV Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Locations * Events Category:Main City Locations